3 août, journée de l'homme
by Obviously Enough
Summary: 8 mars, OS UA Avengers - Inspiré du #SiLesFemmesParlaientCommeLesHommes, un aperçu d'un monde où les tendances seraient inversés. Parce que c'est en retournant la feuille qu'on voit si le dessin est correctement exécuté, ou s'il y a une grosse couille dans les proportions (ou même deux)
Nom de dieu j'en ai ras le cul. C'est donc un OS Avengers rated T pour langage, parodique et rageux, à l'occasion du 8 mars. Je me suis beaucoup inspirée du #SiLesFemmesParlaientCommeLesHommes, qui est une véritable mine d'or. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

02/08/6102, 21h48

Steven se morigéna.

Il avait fallu qu'il lézarde toute la journée pour avoir envie, à 22h du soir, d'aller faire son jogging.

Il tenta de faire autre chose : il fit sa vaisselle, essaya de reprendre son livre, mais il n'allait pas dormir s'il ne se dépensait pas.

Il eut un soupir, et ouvrit son placard.

Le 02 août et à cette heure-ci, il devait encore faire dans les vingt degrés Celsius, pour autant il enfila un jogging et un sweat. Quitte à sortir seul et si tard, autant êre raisonnable.

Il sortit de son appartement, appela l'ascenseur, attendit, descendit les neuf étages qui le séparait des rues sombres, ne croisa personne dans le hall et déboula sur le trottoir.

C'était désert.

Il commença par les quartiers moins fréquentés, poussa même jusqu'au petit parc pour faire une boucle. Il ne croisa que deux femmes qui s'échangeaient came contre fric et ne lui accordèrent pas un regard. Il fut rassuré, et décida de couper par la place pour rentrer. Quand bien même il y avait souvent du monde là-bas la nuit, habillé comme ça il ne risquait rien.

Il n'entendit que ses propres pas pendant un instant, et à mi-chemin, apperçut un groupe statique de femmes. Elles devaient probablement dealer elles aussi. Il ne ralentit ni n'accéléra. En sweat à capuche, leurs yeux étaient fixés sur lui. Il détourna le regard.

"Eh. Eh ! l'aborda l'une sans s'approcher. Tu veux à fumer ?

-Nan, il fait juste son jogging.

-Mais il est mignon en plus.

-Tu lèches beau gosse ?

Courageusement, Steve afficha un doigt d'honneur sans les regarder.

-Sois pas vulgaire clochard, c'était un compliment !

-Vas-y t'es dégueulasse de toute façon, dégage !"

Il y eut des rires et Steve se mordit les lèvres.

Le lendemain, il alla à son petit boulot au supermarché du coin, les voix de femmes résonnant encore contre son crâne. Il fit mécaniquement son travail, et à sa pause déjeuner, il quitta enfin sa caisse. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir la mésaventure de sa tête, et décida d'appeler Tony. Son ami décrocha tout de suite, bien qu'en train de préparer le repas. Steve lui expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé, mais son ami lui répondit exactement ce à quoi Steve s'attendait :

"Tu sors seul le soir aussi, tu crois qu'il va t'arriver quoi, du bonheur ? Attends Lucie papa est au téléphone. Oui tu as faim mais c'est pas encore prêt.

-Tony c'est pas parce que je suis un homme que je ne peux pas aller courir à 22h ! s'indigna-t-il.

-Ecoute Steve, c'est comme ça, t'es un mec donc tu cherches pas les emmerdes inutilement. Lucie j'ai dit deux minutes. T'étais habillé comment aussi ? Short et débardeur, non ?

-J'étais en jogging et sweat. Exprès. Franchement Tony c'est quoi ces réflexions fémistes ?

-C'est bon, je savais pas. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Essaye de le prendre comme un compliment, t'attires les regards et puis c'est tout.

Steve ne daigna pas répondre à ça et prit une gorgée de son café.

-Si vraiment ça te soûle, renchérit son ami, sors avec Peggy, c'est une fille réglo et une militaire, tu seras tranquille. Bon, écoute je dois te laisser, la petite meurt de faim. Je te rappelle cet aprem.

-Mh.

Tony raccrocha parce que Lucie tirait fermement son bas de pantalon.

-J'ai faiiim !

-Lucie tu te calmes. Sinon je dis à Maman que tu n'as pas été sage.

La petite fille croisa ses bras pour bouder.

-Je te jure, pourquoi ton centre de loisir fait grève aussi, soupira Tony en égouttant les pâtes. Va mettre la table ma chérie.

-C'est les garçons qui mettent la table.

-Ne discute pas, commença à s'énerver Tony.

Entre cette grève qui lui coûtait une journée de RTT, cette chaleur étouffante et enfin Steve qui se plaignait d'être sexy, il sentait l'irritation monter.

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa, et son épouse entra.

-Pardon pour le retard, encore une manif des masculinistes pour la journée de l'Homme, marmonna-t-elle. Ils ont bloqués toute la rue. Tiens mon chéri, je t'ai acheté des fleurs.

-Tu sais, c'est la journée des droits de l'homme, pas la saint-Valentin...

-J'ai eu une dure réunion ce matin Tony chéri, alors... Coucou ma grande !

-Maman ! fit la petite fille en sautant dans ses bras.

-T'as été sage ? Tu as veillé sur papa ?

-Voui, répondit la petite fille en descendant.

-Elle est intenable, démentit Tony. Mais il fait trop chaud pour sortir.

-On part en vacances la semaine prochaine ma puce. Tu pourras te dépenser autant que tu veux. Y'a quoi à manger ? s'intéressa-t-elle.

-Pâtes carbonara.

-Tu ne faisais pas un régime ? le taquina-t-elle. Je plaisante chéri, l'apaisa-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue pour faire disparaître son regard noir. Allez, comme on est le 3 août, je t'aide à mettre le couvert."

Tony s'adossa à l'évier et soupira silencieusement.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Clint faisait ses courses. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le 3 août. Tout le monde crachait sur les masculinistes qui étaient juste des frustrés et qui devraient baiser plus, et il y avait des annonces ridicules dans les magasins. Alors qu'il comparait le prix des oeufs, une voix masculine et mélodieuse annonçait :

Chères clientes, joyeuse journée de l'homme ! Un slip rembourré acheté, un slip offert, et -50% sur tout le rayon bricolage !

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ben voyons. Et jantes offertes pour l'achat d'un lubrifiant, lolilol.

Il allait se mettre sur la point des pieds pour prendre une boîte quand une main fine passa devant ses yeux et attrapa la boîte pour lui.

"Tiens beau gosse, l'aborda une rousse en lui tendant les oeufs, moi j'aime pas les hommelettes, je préfère les oeufs durs, alors si tu as besoin d'une casserole-

-Non, je ne veux pas de casserole, et j'aurais pu les prendre tout seul.

-Calme-toi, c'était juste une blague. fit-elle avec perplexité, la main dans ses cheveux rouges.

Clint tourna les talons et passa en caisse où un hôte de caisse blond et blasé se faisait draguer par une vielle dame.

-o-o-o-o-

Jane éclata de rire à la blague de son assistante sur le siège passager.

"Attends attends j'en ai une autre : un jour les hommes domineront le monde, mais pas aujourd'hui. Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi, dit-elle en riant.

-C'est la coupe du monde de football! répondit Darcy dans un sourire.

Jane repartit dans son fou rire, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'accélérer quand le feu passa au vert.

-N'empêche, elle est belle ta voiture, avoua la jeune femme. Tu laisses Thor la conduire ?

-Arrête, s'il a un accident il est pas assuré dessus. Et puis je veux le garder en vie mon homme, fit-elle dans un clin d'oeil.

-J'aurais pas confiance, franchement, ils savent les réparer mais pour ce qui est de les conduire...

-Yep, ma mère me disait toujours...

-La mienne aussi...

-Homme au volant...

-Mort au tournant !"

-o-o-o-o-

Les sacs de courses de Clint étaint lourds et le soleil lui tapait dans la nuque. Sérieusement, il aurait aimé gagner plus d'argent pour pouvoir partir en vacances... Quand il avait demandé une augmentation sa patronne avait rétorqué qu'il était payé assez. Quand il en avait discuté sérieusement avec Gwen, sa collègue, dont il savait qu'elle gagnait plus, elle ne pensait pas que l'écart de salaire était aussi grand (35% nom de Dieu. 35% POURCENT) mais avait fini par lui dire qu'elles étaient payées plus parce qu'elles payaient l'entrée en boîte et payaient le resto.

Juste avant qu'il ne parte, sa patronne avait eu la phrase fatale "Bon écoute Clint demain c'est des clientes importantes, alors tu la joues sexy d'accord ?".

Ces jours-ci il avait envie de descendre dans la rue pour aller cracher à l'injustice. Combien seraient-ils, si tous les hommes se révoltaient contre les inégalités, le rabaissement quotidien et la violence létale ?

"Hey ! Hey, beau gosse !

Il tiqua en reconnaissant cette voix.

Tu devrais être flatté, qu'ils disent, tant que c'est pas physique, qu'ils disent.

N'empêche qu'il ne pouvait pas aller faire ses courses sans se faire harceler alors cette fois il allait faire un scandale.

Il se retourna, l'air furieux, mais la rousse du rayon oeuf agitait son porte-feuille.

-Tu l'as oublié à la caisse, dit-elle essouflée, heureusement, j'étais à coté.

Il contempla l'objet en faux cuir qui contenait toute sa vie et souffla :

-Merci.

-J'ai pas été fine tout à l'heure, fit-elle en se tenant la nuque, légèrement génée. Je m'excuse. Mais je te trouve mignon, alors.. fit-elle en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir bout de papier et rouge à lèvre. Appelle-moi si tu veux boire un verre, dit-elle courageusement en finissant de tracer les chiffres et en tendant son numéro."

Puis elle eut un sourire d'excuses et s'éloigna.

Clint regarda le numéro, puis se retourna sur elle. Robe rouge et talons haut, elle semblait flotter sur le trottoir plutôt que marcher dessus.

(ou c'était juste l'insolation qui parlait)

Clint regarda encore une fois les chiffres rouge sang, et les entra dans son téléphone.

-o-o-o-o-

Assises en terrasse après le boulot, Peggy et Maria discutaient avec animation.

"Et là je lui dit "écoute les pipes je peux pas ça me dégoûte et t'as pas fait le test de syphilis", tu vois, normal, et là tu sais ce qu'il me dit ? "Si c'est comme ça, je refuse le gode ceinture !"

-Nooon.

-Siii !

-Tu l'as viré j'espère !

-Dans la seconde !

-Il se prend pour qui !

-En plus il m'a sorti tout le discours masculiniste "ah ouais, la pipe ça te dégoûte mais le cunni c'est normal !"

-Nan mais la bite c'est dégueu. Et puis le gode ceinture tout le monde fait ça non ? Il voulait quoi ? Une pénétration, pouffa-t-elle de rire.

-T'es d'accord, c'est super bizarre ! Du coup il est revenu l'autre matin avec des croissants, j'ai gardé les croissants et je l'ai laissé dehors.

-Tu as bien fait. Mais mon dernier, c'était pire : non seulement il ne s'épilait pas les bourses...

-Eurk...

-Mais le _dos_ non plus !

-Ah non, là ça fait sale. Mais le pire c'est les jambes.

Maria ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-T'en as eu un qui ne s'épilait pas les _jambes_?!

-Il trouvait que ça "amputait sa virilité", de s'épiler !

-Oui mais il faut se respecter à un moment donné !

-Je suis totalement d'accord : d'ailleurs il a duré une nuit celui-là !"

Ayant épuisé les anecdotes sexuelles, elle savourèrent un instant la fraîcheur de la terrasse lorsque Peggy lui secoua l'épaule.

"Matte le p'tit cul là-bas.

-Col en V et short... Et après ils se plaignent qu'on les matte..."

Peggy porta ses doigts à sa bouche et le siffla. Le jeune homme se retourna brusquement, les fusilla du regard et fit volte-face.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et plus tard, Wanda fit tomber l'addition pour que le serveur au jean moulant se penche en avant pour la ramasser.

-o-o-o-o-

Seul dans son salon, télé allumée, dans un état légumineux et télécommande à la main, Peter zappait. A cette heure de la journée, il avait la totale : informations, pubs, téléfilms, clips musicaux...

...journée de l'homme est ridicule selon moi, car le F majuscule les incluent dans la Déclaration universelle-

*Zap*

...Pour le 3 août, un fusible acheté, un fus-

*Zap*

...tivement c'est officiel le nouveau ministère de l'automobile, du bricolage et des droits des hommes remplace l'anc-

*Zap*

...A la cinquantaine, une bouée gênante peut apparaître à la taille. Nouveau : Ventrabier vous aide à perdre du poids et à retrouver vos abdomin-

*Zap*

...ournée des droits de l'homme, de nombreux militants masculinistes ont défilé dans les rues pour protester contre les inégalités salariales et la quasi impunité du viol-

*Zap*

 _... Mais Michel tu comprends pas... Elle m'a trompé avec mon_ frère jumeau _!_

*Zap*

...vie de te muscler ? Nouvelle crème tonifiante Gelherbo-

*Zap*

 _...ouveau drame familial en Moselle,_ _un homme meurt sous les coups de sa fem-_

*Zap*

I've got my strap-on, let's play little boy, you know you got me feeli-

*Zap*

...Tu comprends Stacy, James veut que je parte avec lui dans les îles... Mais ce pauvre Barney m'aime comme un fou... et il y a encore mon secrétaire... -Mon dieu Stéphany, tu les fais tous tomber comme des mouches !

*Zap*

...et oui Valérie peut-être allons-nous même un jour avoir un homme présidente de la Répub-

*Zap*

...savoir si ta copine te trompe ? Envoie COCU au 6, 36-

*Zap*

..ontre les hémoroïdes, essayez Boukisor, le nouveau traitement révo-

*Zap*

...Il n'en est pas question Mickael, la danse c'est que pour les femmes, c'est compliqué ! Tu devrais jouer au football avec tes amis !" Pascale la grande soeur ne sait plus quoi faire avec le jeune Micka-

*Zap*

Pour le 3 août, Durex sort son édition limitée de préservatifs masculins. Osez inverser les rôles.

*Piuut*

Peter se prit la tête dans les mains. La télé lui donnait l'impression de vivre au siècle dernier, ou d'être pris pour un con. Ou les deux. Il décida d'appeler Wade pour sortir en boîte.

Le lendemain matin, au comissariat, un Peter en larmes se faisait dire par trois policières, que bourré, dans les rues, à trois heures du matin et habillé de cette façon, il l'avait bien cherché.

-o-o-o-o-

J'avais besoin de cracher mon venin. La chute trash est là pour dire que si ce texte se veut drôle, le sujet, lui, est très grave. Hommes et femmes, bougeons nos mignons p'tits culs pour plus de justice.


End file.
